


Unruly Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, Tags will be updated as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack and Crutchie are boyfriends in their senior year of high school. Everything is set up to be a great year... until the meet the new kid.Or, threes the day high school au where the name(s) of who you love shows up on your body.*ABANDONED*
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, eventual crutchie/davey/jack
Kudos: 9





	Unruly Hearts

Jack was scared. He was terrified. He was standing shirtless in front of his bedroom mirror, staring at the black lettering on his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the name to go away. He opened his eyes, and his heart sank. It was still there, clear as day: “Crutchie”, written in a neat, cursive script. Jack knew what it meant- he was in love with someone named Crutchie. He only knew one Crutchie- his best friend, Charlie “Crutchie” Morris. Jack groaned and hung his head. He could still remember when he met Crutchie. 

They were both in third grade, and no one had wanted to play with the boy who needed crutches. The two boys had become best friends after that. Soon, the two had met Race and Albert, then Finch, Buttons, Elmer and Romeo. When Jack was in fifth grade, his adoptive mom Medda had adopted another boy, Spot. He fit in well with Jack’s friend group, and had brought his friend Hotshot. Over the years, more people had joined their group-Jojo, Henry, Specs, Smalls, and the twins, Mike and Ike. Now, the boys were in their freshman year of high school, and their bond was as strong as ever.

Jack groaned again. He couldn’t be in love with his best friend! Just then, Medda opened his door. Jack scrambled for a shirt to cover his chest, but it was too late- Medda had seen the name on his chest. She glanced knowingly at the crumpled shirt Jack was clutching in his hands, then back at his face. “Dinner’s ready,” she said simply, and closed the door. Sighing once more, Jack pulled the now rumpled shirt over his head and walked downstairs to dinner.

Over the next week, Jack tried to avoid Crutchie as best he could. He canceled study sessions, didn’t sit next to him at lunch, and made up excuses to go straight home after school. Halfway through the week, Spot cornered him in their living room, demanding to know what was going on. Jack had wordlessly lifted his shirt to reveal the name, and Spot had nodded and walked away. But eventually, Jack couldn’t avoid Crutchie anymore. Crutchie had invited him to hang out on Saturday, and had called Medda and Spot to make sure Jack was available. Jack had accepted, but was regretting it as the hours ticked down. He touched the name on his chest again. It was tender, as if someone had just ripped off a band aid. He pulled a shirt over his head, said goodbye to Medda and Spot, and started walking towards Crutchie’s house. 

When he got there, he was let in by Crutchie’s parents, and told he could go up to Crutchie’s room. Jack walked up the stairs, and hesitated in front of Crutchie’s door. Tentatively, he turned the handle, opened the door- and froze. Crutchie was shirtless, his back to the door, leaning on one crutch and inspecting his arm in the mirror. Pointedly not looking at Crutchie’s back, Jack’s eyes slid over to his reflection. Right on Crutchie’s upper arm, written in a messy scrawl, was “Jack”. Before he could stop himself, Jack let out a gasp. At the noise, Crutchie spun around and clapped a hand over the name. 

“J-jack! I didn’t realize you were here! Let-lemme just put on a shirt…” Crutchie turned and walked to his closet, hand still on his arm. Jack slowly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he said “Is that my name on your arm?”  
Crutchie turned slowly, face bright red. “Um, kinda, yeah. I’m sorry. I get you don’t feel the same way. I really don’t want things between us to be weird, though. I-” The words died in his throat as Jack pulled his shirt off, baring his chest and the name on it. “I- you- is that…?” Crutchie asked in disbelief. Jack nodded, knowing what Crutchie was trying to say, and started forward. Crutchie met him in the middle of the room, and Jack’s hand automatically flew to Crutchie’s face. Their lips met, and it was the best day of their lives.


End file.
